And She Was Death
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: Death is a strangely beautiful thing. It's different from Life. Death is the terrifying truth, while Life is the sickening lie. Maybe that's why people are scared of Death. They are scared, knowing that they all have to die someday. While some wait, accepting it, some defy it but end up failing. Then there's people like me, and we flirt with it. Unknown VegetaxOC


A woman, with a dark aura surrounding her, kneeled before a lizard-like man. "You sent for me, Lord Frieza."

Lord Frieza sighed, his back facing the girl. "Yes, I believe I did." The reptilian man looked out of the ship's main window-for-a-wall. He turned towards the woman, flinching back a bit. For this woman had an immense power level, that no one dare tango with. Even Lord Frieza, himself, did not dare cross the thin line.

"We are making a quick stop on Namek." The reptilian lord said. His gaze planted firmly on the woman in front of him.

"May I ask why?" Genuine curiosity filled her mind and voice. Her stoic features faced Frieza's own.

"Do you know what a Dragon Ball is?" The woman nodded, knowing where this was going. She knew Frieza wanted immortality and more power so he could rule over the galaxy. "Yes, well you see-"

The woman's sharp tone sliced through the air, "Let me guess," she stared coldly at him. "You want immortality and extreme power so you can rule over the galaxy. Yada, yada, yada. I know Lord Frieza, you only talk about it every waking moment."

Frieza stared blankly at the woman. No one, EVER, interrupted Frieza. This was the first time, this female saiyan, had stepped out of place. "I-I beg your pardon." Frieza stumbled over his words, still trying to comprehend what happened.

She sighed in frustration, "Look, Lord Frieza," she turned away from the reptilian man. "I'm sorry I stepped out of line, but it is true." Frieza looked at her and sighed, acknowledging her statement. He didn't need to enter a losing battle with her, so he dropped the statement.

"Don't let it happen again." He voiced, sounding bored. The woman let out a breath of air, she didn't know she had been holding. "But yes, I wish to find the Dragon Balls, become extremely powerful and immortal. Then I will be able to wipe out races, destroy planets and become ruler over the galaxy."

"Is that all, Lord Frieza?" The woman asked annoyed. She didn't want to hear him blabbering on and on about how great her was. That reminded her too much of Prince Vegeta. She shuddered in disgust just thinking about the man. His pride, arrogance, everything about him was terrible. Well, I'm no better, she thought to herself. She WAS working with the backstabbing bastard, who did destroy her planet.

"You are excused." Lord Frieza waved his hand at her, excusing her from his presence. The woman sighed in relief as she turned to exit the room. "Oh and Shi," Frieza turned his head slightly, a menacing smirk plastered on his face. "You may execute any who get in your way."

A terrifying grin, that could make you writhe in pure terror, found it's way to Shi's olive skin. "As you wish my Lord."

Pale-blue hair billowed behind Shi, like a cape. Her tail was wrapped around her waist, making sure it didn't get in the way of her training. Shi's blue eyes narrowed in concentration, zoning in on her target. Beads of sweat dropped from her olive-toned forehead to her chin.

Shi looked nothing like a saiyan. She did not hold the common characteristic of dark hair and dark eyes. She was different, with her long-light blue hair and electric blue eyes. Yes, she had a tail. That may be the only thing she has in common with saiyans. That, her pride, power and sharp tongue.

People alienated her, because of her differences. Her own father despised her, along with her siblings and most of the planet. The one person that made it even worse was, Vegeta. He made her life a living hell hole. She would've rather been in hell, than with him.

He always made fun of her, telling everyone that she was a defect. He always pushed her around, ruining her morales. Sometimes he had challenged the once weak girl and bested her every time. But she was no longer weak. No, she was powerful and cold. No one ever saw her emotions.

She huffed in frustration and destroyed her 100th droid in a minute. Shi had become the epitome of perfection in battle. With her quick wit, strategy, and power, she could destroy Vegeta with a simple wave of her hand. Well not literally, but close to it.

"My, it looks like you've been busy." A familiar voice sounded.

Shi growled, "What the hell do you want Zarbon?!" She really wasn't in the mood for this. All she wanted to do was train and hope that one day, she would get her revenge on Vegeta. Her hands curled into fists, drawing blood from her palm.

Zarbon put his hands in the air, surrendering, "Hey, all I came her for was to inform you that, we will be landing in a few minutes," he turned away and walked towards the door. "So you might wanna get suited up." Zarbon left without a second glance.

Shi smirked and let out a small chuckle. She was going to have fun destroying this planet.

+ + + +  
**A/N: Yay! First chapter=Done! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Also all characters go to Akira Toriama, Fuji television, Toei Animation (hope I got that right.) All except for Shi.**

**Shi means 'Death' in Japanese. Also the cover is what she looks like. Cover pic is not of my doing, I suck at drawing on computers too much. This chapter wasn't great, but it's 1 in the morning so what do ya expect? Anyways, thank you!**

**Love**  
**Pepper❤**


End file.
